


See I've Come To Burn Your Kingdom To The Ground

by orphan_account



Series: And He Holds Me So Tight [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Abuse, BDSM, C-PTSD, Captivity, Conditioning, Dubious Consent, M/M, Pet Play, Stockholm Syndrome, Toys, dark!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1747076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine's POV, set a month from the last part of Ahhmst</p>
            </blockquote>





	See I've Come To Burn Your Kingdom To The Ground

**Author's Note:**

> *Title from Seven Devils from F&TM

Blaine loves the west coast, loves California, so much warmer than snowy New York City. The windows to their bedroom are open, letting the ocean breeze waft into the room. His parents may hate him, but at least they're good for something. The little house on the beach, slightly separated from everyone else, is just what they needed. It's still morning, sun barely over the horizon and bathing the room in a soft glow. About as close to perfect as it can get.   
  
He stretches out his arms, the little he can with Kurt wrapped around his waist, his boy still sleeping. Kurt sleeps a lot, never seems to not be tired, but Blaine does tend to wear him out. His hands come down to Kurt's back, so soft, so inviting, slides them down to the globes of his ass. Can feel his own cock twitch where it lays, Kurt's own is hard, pressed against Blaine's hip.   
  
It makes him smile, lately, especially yesterday, Kurt's been so quiet. Keeping mostly to the room and not talking. This strange blank expression on his face, one Blaine had seen before, but it didn't seem to matter what he did, Kurt just kept looking like he wasn't even there. These spells happen every so often, even back in New York, days where he'd obey Blaine but not react, not do anything but follow mindlessly. Blaine doesn't mind them so much, it's better than when Kurt gets overly defensive, lying to Blaine about their relationship. No, no, he much prefers the blank spells over those arguments.  
  
Kurt's renewed interest gives Blaine an idea. He untangles their bodies, careful to make sure his pet doesn't wake before he wants him to. Arranges Kurt, still on his stomach, against the pillows and sheets, spreads Kurt's legs so he can get in between them comfortably. He starts small; crouches over and lays his hands on Kurt's shoulders and upper back, then begins to knead at the tense muscles. Places a kiss behind Kurt's ear and rubs his hands down alongside Kurt's spine. His boy lets out a little moan of pleasure at that, still dreaming. He mouths at the skin behind his neck, right at the tip of his spinal cord. As his hands slide down to Kurt's lower back he glides further as well, following the path his hands took. His fingers press along right above his ass, and he feels Kurt's hips jolt up.  
  
'Blaine?' Kurt's completely breathless, whimpers into the pillow when Blaine's hands start to kneed the cheeks of his ass, fingers digging into the crack.   
  
'Good morning, pet,' Blaine licks right at Kurt's tailbone then sucks onto the skin. Kurt is withering underneath, starting to rub his cock against the sheets. Kurt's ass is pretty spectacular, Blaine's cock is rock hard just from the thought of rutting against it, but not now. He continues sucking down, uses his hands to pull Kurt's cheeks apart and starts licking down his crack.   
  
Kurt yips at the touch, getting louder as Blaine gets closer to his hole. There is still a faint taste of lube, a little bit of dried come around the rim. Blaine laps at it, holding back a smile from the way Kurt yelps when his tongue presses against his hole but doesn't slide in. He wants Kurt to beg for that, he knows it won't be too long until his boy does.   
  
'Blaine, please. Fuck, please,' Kurt babbles into the pillow, rutting his hips harder against the mattress.   
  
'Mmm,' Blaine moves up just enough so he can talk, his hands finding the lube they left in the sheets last night. Kurt nearly cries at the loss, Blaine's sure he'll get him to cry before all of this is over. 'What would you like, pet?' He presses a now wet finger to Kurt's entrance, slicks it around the rim.  
  
'Your mouth, please. Fuck me, Blaine, please, want your fingers, anything please,' Blaine smirks at the request, tempted to go get one of their toys but he's not sure if his cock is up to wait that long to fuck his pet. Especially when Kurt begs for it so prettily. He kisses one cheek, nips at the other playfully, Kurt yelps at the touch, hips pushing back to Blaine. The finger at the rim just breaches the tiniest bit in, and Kurt tries to push his hips back harder against it. Most unbecoming behavior for his pet, Blaine uses his free hand and brings it down to Kurt's ass smacking it hard.   
  
Of course, Kurt loves that, he's biting into the pillow above but the moan is still loud. Blaine smiles, leaning back down and swipes at the rim with his tongue, slides it alongside the finger tasting the lube and Kurt. He's addicted to the taste, could stay here for hours and just alternate between fucking Kurt's ass and licking inside. Kurt is whining into the pillow now, a steady stream of sound and his hips trying their hardest to not disobey again. Blaine adds another two fingers, his boy opens so easily around him, and as the three fingers slide inside, he kitten licks where they press in.   
  
'You can come when you like, pet,' Blaine pauses long enough to say, can tell Kurt is close by the tremors and shakes his whole body emits as Blaine continues to finger fuck him. He crooks the fingers up, and at the first touch of his fingertips to Kurt's prostate, he comes shakily into the sheets below.   
  
Blaine doesn't move his fingers, lets Kurt ride him until the aftershocks wear off and he's always so boneless after orgasm. His own personal doll to do with as he sees fit. He mouths at the top of Kurt's ass, there's already little bruises all over his boys skin, it's so rewarding to see them there. They are his claim on his pet, reminders of all the good times that they've had with each other. He traces a pathway up his back, his cock jumping to attention as he slides his body up and it slides between the cheeks of Kurt's ass when his fingers pull out. Could easily come like this, just thrusting against him, but Kurt's blankness yesterday still pulls at his thoughts, and he presses just the tip to Kurt's already swollen hole.   
  
Kurt chokes on a breath, but he doesn't say anything as Blaine pushes inside, filling him up. It's not like he can say no, he never has, he never  _means_  it. Blaine has the proof all over the sheets underneath. His boy gets so sensitive after, and so Blaine moves slow at first, he likes it better when it's drawn out, knows he can get Kurt to come again even.  
  
'My good boy,' he slips a hand down to encircle Kurt's cock, can feel the drying come on the back of his knuckles as he strokes as lightly as he's thrusting.  
  
Kurt gasps as the touch, 'no, please, Blaine, hurts too much,' he whimpers. Blaine's close enough to see his tightly shut eyes, a small tear escaping down his cheek. He rolls his eyes at the request, he knows Kurt's body better than Kurt.  
  
Even as Kurt says no, his body is always saying  _yesyesyes_ , it has ever since their first night and has proved how much Kurt loves this, how much Kurt loves him. It doesn't matter that Kurt is biting down on the pillow again when Blaine can feel him half-hard now in his hand. Kurt always takes a while to warm up though after his first orgasm. He's sure he'll have his pet begging for release before he comes himself.  
  
Their current position though is denying him some lovely sights, he likes watching Kurt when he's so oversensitive and trembling with every touch, likes seeing the tears fall because Kurt is the only person he knows that can cry pretty. He slides out, lets go of Kurt's cock and pulls away. 'On your back, my pet.' Blaine's hands are already on his hips, trying to turn him around. His boy flops easily, when he's laying down, Blaine can see his face has a lot more than one tear drop now. 'Pet,' he leans forward, holds Kurt's cheek and jaw with one hand and kisses him sweetly.   
  
It doesn't seem to help, Kurt just continues to sob harder, not even kissing Blaine back. Blaine is not in the mood for this kind of sex, he adds more pressure to the kiss, dropping both hands to open up Kurt's legs for him wider and thrusts himself in with a bruising force. Kurt howls at the movement, hands grabbing at Blaine's shoulders trying to push him away.   
  
Blaine can feel his anger starting to surface, his hips thrust up harshly, aiming to miss his boy's prostate. What is wrong with Kurt today? Doesn't he give Kurt everything? Blaine always asks for so little in return, his pet should be able to not only handle this, but respond appropriately. He pulls away from the kiss, stares at the cuffs that are entangled around the headboard. Kurt hates them, always cries whenever Blaine mentions them, but Blaine is sick of him misbehaving. 'Hands up, pet,' he orders, and Kurt's fingers loosen their grip at once.   
  
Kurt's eyes widen, fearful, 'I'm sorry, Blaine. Please don't make me. I'll be better. Please.'   
  
'That wasn't a request,' Blaine does enjoy when Kurt apologizes, but it's not going to get him off the hook. 'I think, lately I've been too soft on you. Letting you get away with far too much, that is going to change, pet. And you really don't want me to tell you again, I'll have to punish you.' Kurt's hands reach up immediately. Blaine snaps them on one handed, his cock settling deep into Kurt when he has to stretch himself upwards. Kurt's lower body trying to adjust and move with him, it's a start at least.  
  
With his hand steady on Kurt, he rocks his hips harder. Doesn't wait to build up because Kurt needs to learn his place, should know not to push Blaine away. Should be more welcoming to his advances. He will not stand for Kurt behaving poorly and thinking he can get away with it. So, if this is the way, then so shall it be.   
  
Kurt is biting on his bottom lip but it doesn't stop his cries, he's looking up the ceiling and tears are spilling down his face openly now. 'Please. Blaine. Just let me suck your cock. Please. You're hurting me so much.' He pauses to say, screaming when Blaine pulls out and then thrusts back in sharply.  
  
'Stop saying that, pet. I've never hurt you. Don't lie to me,' he ups the friction over Kurt's cock, it's pulsing in his hand, Kurt's very close. He's letting out these high pitch noises, breathless moans, even through his tears he can't help it. Kurt dares to say he doesn't want this? His pet practically begs for it with every breath.   
  
Blaine doesn't want to hear him speak anymore, he presses their lips together, slicking his tongue into Kurt's mouth, this time his pet responds. Pushes back against Blaine, lets his mouth be ravaged and letting his moans drown in Blaine's throat. Kurt's hips start snapping up too, legs pressing themselves further apart so Blaine can get in deeper. Blaine nips at his lips, bites softly down his jaw and starts working on another hickey to his throat. He can feel Kurt's screams, they make his cock even harder if possible, fucking into Kurt without abandon now.   
  
His boy whines, Blaine knows that he hasn't given Kurt permission yet. At least he can handle some rules, and Blaine just keeps thrusting inside, keeps his hand stroking hard over Kurt's leaking precome slick cock. Maybe that'll be a good punishment, or at least the beginning of one. Blaine is on the edge now, lets go of Kurt's cock and gets leverage on the bed. Moves his body quicker, more brutal, and can feel himself let go when he finally comes into Kurt's ass.   
  
He doesn't pull out yet, rides into Kurt a few more times and then finally pushes himself up and out. Kurt underneath is back to withering, body flushed red and so sweaty, probably a lot of Blaine's own sweat. He doesn't move his legs back, holding them open still so Blaine can see the come drizzling out. His cock is achingly hard, pressed against his stomach and his hands start making the cuffs rattle against the headboard.  
  
Blaine is sure he's never been so in love with anyone then at this moment. 'Blaine,' Kurt sounds wrecked, hips arching, searching for friction. 'Please. I'm sorry, please, please, please.'  
  
He smiles down to his pet, crouching over him, he slicks three fingers back into Kurt, 'are you going to behave now?'   
  
'Yes, yes. Promise, I will. Please,' Kurt rolls his own hips up to get the fingers deeper inside.   
  
'Such a little whore for it, pet. Weren't you just telling me before how much I hurt you?' this is his favorite game, he loves these moments.   
  
'I'm sorry. Please, Blaine. I didn't mean it, always need you. Always will do what you want.' He's so strung out, his pet. Trembling so hard now that he has to stop his hips cause it's only making it worse.   
  
'Are you mine? My slut? Don't I own you?' He jabs his fingertips at Kurt's prostate, lets them keep at the area making Kurt's legs start to wobble even worse.  
  
'Yes, yours Blaine. Yours forever. Your whore, your bitch, yours,' his eyes roll back in his head when Blaine starts stroking him again. It'll only take one sentence.  
  
'Then come, pet,' and his pet always obeys, spilling all over Blaine's hand and clenching down on his fingers. He opens up his mouth the second he stops spurting, ready to lick Blaine's hands clean. 'There's my good boy again,' Blaine coos when he's finished. He unlocks the cuffs and rubs at Kurt's wrists.   
  
'Thank you,' Kurt says, smaller than before, his breath still returning to him.  
  
Blaine gets up from the bed, can feel his stomach hunger for something sweet after that. He grabs a pair of sweats and raises an eyebrow to Kurt who stumbles over his feet trying to get off the bed and on his hands and knees. 'Come along,' he commands and Kurt crawls along all the way to the kitchen.


End file.
